1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lighted display, and more particularly to a lighted sculpture depicting a character or object and having translucent, colored panels. For example, the sculpture can be shaped like a reindeer with colored panels within its antlers, nose, and hooves. In one embodiment, the sculpture is animated with at least one movable section.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known types of displays representing characters or objects. These displays can be lighted or unlighted and movable or stationary. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,636 relates to a decoration having two opposing faces, one of which is an illuminated face. The decoration is formed of a plastic body that can take any of various shapes including a star-shape. Rays of light pass radially from a centrally or eccentrically disposed lamp with negligible diffusion towards the opposed faces of the body. The lamp can have a clear or colored bulb. The peripheral edges of the body are beveled downwardly and inwardly from one of the faces so as to illuminate that face. The edges of the body are roughened, whereas both faces are smoothed to a high polish so that the roughened edges restrict flow of light rays beyond the edge and deflect them towards the desired face. Although the body is translucent, it is not disclosed as being colored. Therefore, there is no perception of color during daylight when the lamp is not lit. Moreover, because the lamp is disposed in the middle of the body, it detracts from the overall aesthetic appearance of the decoration when unlit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,315 relates to a rigid, free-standing display formed of two parallel sheets of material. The display can be in the form of any character such as Santa Claus, a snowman, or a reindeer. Each of the parallel sheets has a plurality of holes positioned around its perimeter and outlining the profile of the character. A plurality of retainers are mounted through the holes in a locking relationship to secure the two sheets together. Each retainer can receive a lamp assembly of a string of decorative lamps, so as to illuminate the profile of the character. However, the material forming the sheets is not translucent and therefore can neither transmit ambient light during the daytime nor diffuse light from the string of bulbs when lit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,831 relates to a decorative toy in the form of a rabbit. A frame of the toy is rabbit-shaped and has an upper transparent cover mounted thereon. The circumference of the frame is provided with a groove having a plurality of partitions and is filled with a translucent gem having a refractive property so as to form a translucent region around the circumference of the frame. A plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) illuminate the translucent region so as to give the appearance of a neon lamp. However, the frame is also provided with a bottom cover that will prevent ambient light from effectively shining through when the toy is unlit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,202 relates to an animated light display formed of a rigid wire frame covered with a plurality of light string sets. The string sets and the wire frame are surrounded by a sleeve made of a light-translucent material. However, because the frame only outlines the character and has a relatively thin diameter, during the daytime when the light string sets are not illuminated the features of the display are difficult to discern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,043 relates to an indirect-type lighting unit that can be used for lighting interior walls or lighting a liquid crystal display device. The lighting unit includes a light guide plate that receives plural LEDs. The light guide plate is made of a transparent material such as acrylic resin or glass. However, one surface of the guide plate is a reflective surface, which is not conducive to transmitting ambient light.
As discussed above, the foregoing displays have certain limitations and drawbacks. An improved display having a simple design and being functional in daylight and darkness is desirable.